Pesadillas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Él podía ser el ninja más fuerte de las naciones ninjas, un gran hokage, un padre de familia, un esposo, un hombre…pero incluso a él las pesadillas le atacaban todo el tiempo. Pesadillas donde aun era un niño pequeño que todo el mundo odiaba. Por suerte ahora no estaba solo. Y eso era suficiente para hacerle seguir adelante día a día.


_Para mi querido Fandom de Naruto que siempre me apoya y amenaza para que escriba XD Aun estoy editando mis historias antiguas, pero un regalito para ustedes siempre me inspira._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Pesadilla**

Siempre era igual.

Era una rutina constante.

Levantarse.

Buscar que comer.

Ocultarse de la gente que lo miraba con odio.

Llorar en las noches en soledad.

No comprendía porque todos le odiaban, veía a los niños en las calles y todos parecían amados, incluso los desconocidos sonreían ante un niño. Siguiendo su lógica lo normal sería ser tratado similar, pero en vez de eso era un huérfano que toda la aldea odiaba.

Siempre igual.

Le preguntaba al señor que lo visitaba cada cierto tiempo:

¿Por qué él estaba solo?

Nunca había una respuesta.

Caminaba por la aldea y sentía como la gente lo miraba con odio, sentía la ira de todos sobre él y ninguna explicación. Quería llorar clamando por una madre que nunca tuvo, quería correr a los brazos de un padre que no existía, quería reír con amigos que jamás estarían ahí.

Corrió.

Dentro de un mar de rostros que gritaban que lo odiaban, sobre risas de fastidio al verle entrar a un lugar, sobre los golpes de los niños que no lo soportaban.

¿Por qué estaba solo?

Algo dentro de él gritaba que nada de eso era normal, corría en busca de un lugar donde llamar hogar.

-Déjenme-gritaba cuando alguien lo sujeto de la pierna.

Giro con desesperación, pero esta solo incremento al ver a un esqueleto tomarle de la pierna.

-Tú me mataste-decía con voz perturbadora.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror e intento soltarse, pero eso no funcionaba y no tardo mucho para que un cadáver de alguien lo tomara por el brazo.

-Nos mataste a todos-susurro a su oído con diversión.

Grito desesperado por soltarse.

Más cadáveres lo sujetaban y él no comprendía quienes eran, sus rostros eran similares y sentía que los había visto anteriormente. Pero él solo era un niño y estaba solo.

¿Por qué lo atormentaban?

Comenzó a gritar mientras sentía más brazos sujetarle por todo el cuerpo y sumergirlo en un agua que aparecía de la nada. Gritaba por ayuda, pero sabía que nadie iría a rescatarle…todo el mundo lo odiaba.

…

..

.

-NARUTO-

.

..

…

Dio un brinco en su posición y su respiración estaba agitada en busca de aire, movía las manos con violencia intentando escapar de un agua que ya no había y sus ojos brillaban con el temor de miles de cadáveres que lo sumergían a un agua negra.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Dónde estaban los muertos?

Rápidamente sintió una presencia a su derecha y reacciono por instinto aprisionándola bajo él, noto el chacra rojizo rodearlo y saco un kunai de su pantalón apuntando al cuello de la silueta. Aún estaba muy aturdido para ver bien y solo tenía el último recuerdo de miles de cadáveres que lo iban a matar.

Sintió una caricia en su mejilla.

Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar bien lo que veía.

Una chica de su edad de largo cabello azulado, sus ojos blancos lo miraban con un cariño infinito y su cuello tenía una delgada línea rojiza provocada por el kunai de sus manos.

-¿H-Hinata?-pregunto algo asustado.

Tal vez todo era un engaño del enemigo, quería mostrarle alguien que conocía para que bajara la guardia, iban a matarle apenas reaccionara.

-Está bien Naruto-kun…solo fue una pesadilla-susurraba ella sin nervios.

Su cuerpo seguía temblando pero su chacra se iba controlando.

Ya logro reaccionar y toda neblina se disipo en su mente, un recuerdo de Sakura diciéndole un ejercicio llego a su mente.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki, llevaba un año desde su boda con Hinata Hyuga, era un miembro del equipo siete de Konoha, sus mejore amigos eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, su comida preferida era el ramen, su más grande sueño era ser hokage.

Todo volvía a estar nuevamente donde debía estar.

Se levantó bruscamente de Hinata y soltó el kunai con horror, como si con eso eliminara todo lo que había hecho. Rápidamente se sentó lo más alejado de la cama y metió su cabeza entre sus piernas, negó varias veces intentando olvidar que había atacado nuevamente a su esposa en otro episodio de pesadillas.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella misión, algo no salió bien y quedo atrapado en un raro genjutsu del enemigo. Si bien la misión fue un éxito, al dormir esa noche supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

Ataco a Shikamaru mientras dormía de regreso a Konoha.

Fue Sakura quien lo despertó con uno de sus mortales golpes, pero había despertado confundido sin recordar nada. Luego de una hora atado con las sombras de Shikamaru, logro recordarlo todo. Llegaron a Konoha algo preocupados al notar que sus pesadillas persistieron los dos días de viaje de regreso, incluso Sakura le aconsejo decir en voz alta todo lo que recordaba para que se calmara.

Su querida esposa se mostró preocupada cuando el hokage le aviso del estado de Naruto, le aconsejaron que lo dejara en el hospital para intentar solucionar el problema, Hinata se negó y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Al final él decidió quedarse por su voluntad una semana en el hospital.

Fue un desastre.

Por más que Ino intento estabilizarlo con Shikamaru, sus pesadillas eran demasiado frecuentes y despertaba en un estado similar al modo biju.

Cuando comenzaron a sugerir el drogarlo para dormir, fue cuando Hinata se ofreció a cuidarle una noche, él se negó rápidamente pero al final a falta de opciones sus amigos aceptaron por él.

Esa noche despertó de la misma manera, pero al menos Hinata pudo tranquilizarle más rápidamente.

Dos semanas después fue enviado a recuperarse en casa, nadie estaba convencido de su estado, pero Hinata dijo que en el hogar se recuperaría más rápido. Él quería irse nuevamente al hospital, llevaba cada noche despertando y atacando a Hinata, está ya tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Unos cálidos brazos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Todo va estar bien-susurro su esposa acunándolo en su pecho.

Se preguntó por qué no le tenía miedo, todos sus amigos lo miraban de manera precavida aun cuando era de día, en cambio ella lo trataba aun con más cariño de ser posible.

Quiso apartarse de ella.

Sentía que era un asco, sus manos no tenían derecho a tocarla después de haberla herido varias veces. Pero él era egoísta, por eso dejo que esa mujer lo consolara.

-Desde niño tuve pesadillas, todas las noches tuve sueños horribles-comenzó murmurando-ahora con cada pesadilla me convierto en un monstruo, ¿qué te hace pensar que estaré bien?-pregunto con ironía.

Hubo un extraño silencio que él odio, porque no era tan fuerte como para buscar una solución y quería con todo su ser que ella lo ayudara.

-Porque eres Uzumaki Naruto…todo saldrá bien-

-Eso no es una respuesta-

-Llevas una semana reaccionando más rápido…pronto todo disminuirá-

-¿Y qué hay de las pesadillas?-

-Solo recuerda que mientras tengas una pesadilla que ahora no estás solo-

La miro más tranquilo, como siempre que ocurría cuando ella hablaba.

Un sonido de un llanto hizo que ambos saltaran en el suelo. Se vieron de reojo notando la mirada del otro, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y fueron a la habitación contigua. Rápidamente Hinata tomo al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, este se calmó de la misma manera que su padre lo hacía con ella.

Estuvo muy indeciso cuando hace dos días Hinata trajo de nuevo a Boruto, si bien Kurenai amaba cuidar al bebé mientras él se recuperaba, sabía que la mujer también tenía a su propia hija.

Por suerte no había hecho daño a su hijo, no se perdonaría nunca lastimaría a ese bebé.

Tomo aire intentando calmarse, luego camino al lado de su esposa y le pidió alzar a su hijo, esta sonrió y se lo paso confiando plenamente en él, ignorando completamente que desde que había salido de aquella misión no había querido tocar a Boruto por miedo a lastimarle.

Hinata solo sonrió mientras los veía.

El bebé rio en manos de su padre.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con miedo, miedo de que realmente este fuera un sueño y que los cadáveres fueran la realidad, miedo de no distinguir que era real en su mundo y que todo fuera un genjutsu…miedo a volver a estar solo.

…

Muchos años después, incluso cuando era Hokage, solía tener esa clase de pesadillas. Si bien no reaccionaba violentamente como al principio, en más de una ocasión Hinata tuvo que despertarlo y volverlo a dormir entre sus brazos.

Porque él podía ser el ninja más fuerte de las naciones ninjas, un gran hokage, un padre de familia, un esposo, un hombre…pero incluso a él las pesadillas le atacaban todo el tiempo.

Por suerte no estaba solo.

Y eso era suficiente para hacerle seguir adelante día a día.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno tenía ganas de escribir una historia de Naruto teniendo pesadillas, la idea era diferente, pero al final salió esto XD_

 **Nota:**

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
